


Irreplaceable Light

by RenegadeZer0



Category: One Piece
Genre: 803 Spoilers?, Battle of Baltigo?, Gen, I needed more of an interaction between Sabo and Luffy from 794
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeZer0/pseuds/RenegadeZer0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have things we want to protect, things that we have pride in, things we cherish, and things that makes us happy to exist. Sabo's was rolled all into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable Light

The truth is, Sabo had forgotten them. It was like being with a person in the dark. You couldn't see them, and you knew they were there, it was just impossible to know who they were or where without a light. And even with his duties to the Revolutionaries, all the wins and losses, it never was enough to stop the memories from seeming ephemeral.

 

Like, he'd forget them again. The two most important people in his life.

 

Sabo was sitting on Luffy's bed, looking at him sleeping, and looking at his beat-up body. It made him smile, if only because, he truly hasn't changed. Luffy may still have an over-the-top personality like when they were kids, but now, at least he has the strength to back it up.

 

Sabo thought back to his battle with Fujitora:

 

"If Luffy ever needs my help, no matter where in the world I am, I'll be there! Forget my position!"

 

The idea of losing both his brothers, was enough to make him sick inside. He knew as much as he needed to protect Luffy, he couldn't go and die on Luffy either. Putting it that way, Sabo knew just how much he and Luffy gained, but also how much they had to lose if they weren't strong enough: Each other.

 

Sabo had Koala, Hack, and Dragon.

 

And Luffy had his crew.

 

It made Sabo think of just how they all turned out: Each being a great force to contend with. And even though Ace and Sabo could contend with powerful monsters like the Three Navy Admirals, with his defeat of Doflamingo, it was clear Luffy wasn't far behind.

 

Sabo was just about to get up when Luffy started mumbling and opened his eyes, albeit they didn't look like they'd stay that way, "Sabo?"

 

Luffy, half-conscious, snuggled closer to his brother and began snoring once again.

 

Sabo smiled and looked out the window of Kyros' small cottage, "Look, Luffy! Look what you did for this country! You saved it!"

 

Luffy grew up to be one of the only pirates to be loved, honored, and protected by all. There was this feeling of pride, powerful and full of life inside Sabo for Luffy. Not just because his kid brother was a hero, but because Luffy was truly someone to look up to in the eyes of many. A light in the darkness. Someone to fight for.

 

And it would be that irreplaceable light that Sabo would onto during long days, or hard days. It would be that light that helps him overcome the last of his grief.

 

"–and then Luffy defeated Doflamingo, with the next few days we finished our operations and set sail. Also, I said goodbye to Luffy and he looked like he did when we were kids sleeping, also I’ve been thinking maybe I should start collecting souvenirs so I can tell him all about these different islands and–"

 

Dragon's expression turned quickly to annoyance at the overload of information spilling from Sabo before interrupting the young man, "Sabo! That's enough for now I'll just read the report instead. Go practice your new powers in the courtyard."

 

It would be that light that was at the forefront of Sabo's mind when he was training that helped feel stronger.

 

It would be Luffy's light and Ace's will that gave something to protect when the Blackbeard Pirates came to Baltigo looking for Sabo and Dragon like they had an invisible vendetta against Ace, Sabo, and Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to go with the one-shot, and I have a pretty funny/happy headcanon that Luffy would collect souvenirs to show Sabo where he's been and stuff. I see Sabo doing it too though. I also liked how they acknowledged that Sabo never shuts up about his little brother and probably how proud he is of him. :')


End file.
